


Bucky the Bodyguard

by XinRui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinRui/pseuds/XinRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: OK But imagine President of the United States Tony Stark and his personal bodyguard/head of secret service/secret boyfriend Bucky Barnes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky the Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I changed it a little? I made Rhodey head of secret service, but he’s still Tony’s personal bodyguard and secret bf :) 
> 
> There may be sequels to this b/c this is cute.

“Rhodeyyyy,” Tony whines. Col. James Rhodes huffs, pushing off his clingy best friend. “Mr. President, you can’t be seen behaving like this.” Relenting, Tony sits back on the couch in the Oval Office and pouts. Rhodey only calls him “Mr. President” when he’s serious and in public because supposedly it “looks unprofessional". 

With a sigh, Rhodey sits next to him. “Tones, you keep slipping your guard. We had to get someone new. You can’t just keep slipping past the secret service.”  
“They don’t let me go anywhere,” Tony whines again. Rhodey pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “Look. Just, try to be nice to the new guy, okay?”

Arms crossed over his chest, Tony replies, “No promises.” With a reluctant sigh, Rhodey speaks into his earpiece. “Bring him in.”

Tony looks up, expecting some other beefy, meat-head that couldn’t outsmart Tony even if he tried. Steve is the exception, of course, but Tony still manages to trick him. He does not expect a gorgeous man with long, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He does not expect the suit this new bodyguard is wearing to show off every perfect muscle. He doesn’t expect piercing blue eyes to meet his and send a shiver down his spine. 

Tony nearly leaps off the couch. “Mr. President, this is Sgt. James Barnes.” Tony reaches his hand out, nearly gasping when Barnes’ rough hand takes his and squeezes it in a firm shake. “Nice to meet you, James,” Tony croaks. 

Suddenly, Cpt. Steve Rogers comes barreling in like the oversized labrador that he is. “Buck! You’re here!” Tony looks to Steve. “Buck?”

James sighs. “Old nickname. I used to go by Bucky.”  
“Would you prefer I used that?”  
“No, James is fine. It’s nice to meet you Mr. President.”  
“Please, call me Tony.”James looks to Steve, silently asking if that’s really okay. Steve only shrugs.

“Be careful of this one, Buck. He’s sneaky.”Tony grins, feigning innocence. “I have no idea what you’re referring to.”

—

“Going for a walk, Mr. President?” Tony yelps as he straddles one of the windowsills. He turns to find James, arms crossed, and foot tapping impatiently. “Umm…yes?”  
James sighs and offers his hand, the metal prosthetic hand that Tony’s been secretly fascinated with for months. 

“Then let’s go for a walk.”Tony grimaces, but climbs out of the window. The two walk to the garden, James thankfully falling into step at his side and not behind him. “How do you do that?”Tony asks. “Do what?”  
“I can get past every Secret Service agent in the White House, but not you. What’s your secret?”

James smiles softly. “Steve and I grew up together. He was quite a troublemaker. Steve says that I developed, like, a radar for when he was going to get into trouble.”Tony listens, happy to learn a little more about his handsome bodyguard.

They walk through the grounds, enjoying the cool DC air and the beautiful garden that Pepper, his Chief of Staff, likes to oversee in her spare time. James is a soothing presence. He listens without judging, tells him all the dirt on Sam and Steve, and teases Tony as if he wasn’t leader of the free nation. He even gives Tony ideas about how to deal with Gen. Ross in the DoD meetings.

After about an hour of walking, Tony decides he should probably sleep. He’s got an appointment with the Secretary of State in the morning. James takes him back.  
“Good night, Mr. President.”All of Tony is screaming at him to close the gap, just lean in and kiss him.

Tony licks his lips. His eyes flicker to Bucky’s mouth, then his eyes. “Good night, James.” With all of his willpower, Tony turns away and darts into his bedroom.

—

They dance around each other like that for months. They go on walks together. Tony slips leftovers to James after fancy dinners because he keeps refusing Tony’s invitations to sit with him. Tony falls deeper and deeper for the grin Bucky gives him when he catches Tony trying to sneak away, the quiet snort he hears behind him when a politician does something stupid, the quips that match Tony’s wit perfectly.

It makes Tony wish he’d said something a little earlier.

The first time the US had formal diplomatic relations with Wakanda should have been smooth. After months of flying back and forth to meet with King T’Challa, the two nations were going to establish diplomatic and trade relations, and Tony had a new friend. 

Little did he know that not all Wakandans wanted to open their country to the world.

The shot rings out and James dives. He’s too late. The bullet hits Tony squarely in the chest as he stands at the podium. Tony collapses, hands grasping at his suit. James is cursing freely. He shoves Tony’s hands out of the way, applying pressure to the wound. He screams into his communicator for Steve, for an ambulance, for anything. 

“Oh God, Tony!” Tony, despite the fact his chest is on fire, smiles. “You said…my name.”  
“Of course I did you idiot. Oh God. Don’t do this…” James’ hands are shaking and he’s…crying? “Not gonna die,” Tony says softly. “You better not. I swear to God.”

Tony reaches up to brush a tear away. “I like you,” Tony blurts out. He may really die here, lying on the floor with people screaming around him, blood everywhere. “I like you too.” Then Bucky’s lips are on his and Tony really wishes he could enjoy this more but the world is spinning and he really needs to sleep…

“Mr. President? Stark? TONY!!”

——

Tony’s head swims as he wakes up. He sees bright, white lights, plain walls. There’s something in his throat and he chokes, flailing as he struggles to fill his lungs.

There’s a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back onto the bed. It’s cool, not flesh.

James.

He lies back and the intubation tube slides out of his throat. He tries to speak, but his throat feels raw. He blinks blearily and turns toward James.

Bucky has dark rings under his eyes, which are bloodshot and a bit puffy. “Tony.” His voice sounds relieved, but also fatigued. “‘M fine,” Tony says. It’s a little tough to speak, but he needs to tell James that he’s okay.

“You’ve been under for a week.” Panic hits Tony’s chest. The country! Who’s been running the country? Pain joins the panic in his chest as he sits up. Bucky’s hand is there again to stop him.

“It’s alright. Bruce has everything under control. You had surgery on your chest. You have a pacemaker now.” Tony shakes his head. If Bruce has things handled, the more important thing is…  
   
Tony grabs for Bucky’s shirt. He’s not in his uniform suit today, just a hoodie and jeans. He’s got some stubble from not shaving for a few days. It makes Tony’s mouth go dry. Or maybe that’s the medicine?

James looks confused as Tony weakly pulls him toward his face. “Tony, what are you doing?”   
“Our first kiss sucked. I want a real one.” Bucky blinks at him, then laughs. He looks around. “Tony, you’re the President of the United States.”  
“So?”  
“I can’t just kiss you! I’m your bodyguard.” Tony huffs. “You said you liked me!”  
“I do! It’s just-“  
“If you say it’s because I’m POTUS I will pull out this IV.” Bucky’s face pales, and Tony immediately regrets the threat. “Ok, I won’t, but Bucky, James, if you’re as crazy about me as I am about you, I can’t just sit here.” He looks up to Bucky. “Please.”

James answers with a sweet kiss, gentle and a little hesitant but Tony feels him sigh against his lips. He wants this too. “I really, really like you, Tony.” Tony’s heart flutters, or maybe that’s the pacemaker.  
“I really, really like you too. Go out with me?” Bucky bites his lip. “No one can know. They’d take me off your detail.” Tony scowls. “Well we can’t have that. But…what about Rhodey?”  
“Can you convince him to let me stay?” Tony hesitates. If he begs enough… “Yes.”  
“Then okay. Be my boyfriend, Mr. President.” Tony cackles. James sits down on the bed, hand over Tony’s. “I’m glad you’re okay.”  
“How bad did Steve chew you out for trying to take the bullet?” James smiles sheepishly. “Not as bad as you’re going to get for not wearing the vest.” Tony grimaces. “Is there nothing my big, wonderful boyfriend could do to save me?”

James throws back his head and laughs. Tony gets goosebumps he likes it so much. “Well, maybe with some convincing.” Tony’s lips curl into a grin. “Oh I think I can do that.” And he leans in for another kiss.


End file.
